


Not Cool

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Science Family [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Newt and Hermann are mates and have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: “Thank you, thank you,” Hermann huffed, limping in behind his mate. Raleigh looked towards the two and was surprised to see a bundle of pink in Newton’s arms. The child blinked at him with big green eyes from behind her big black glasses, matching her father in that regard.





	Not Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Just something rough I wrote out, wanted to capture a general idea.

“Hold the door please!” Newton shouted as he ran in with an umbrella over his head and his arms full. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Hermann huffed, limping in behind his mate. Raleigh looked towards the two and was surprised to see a bundle of pink in Newton’s arms. The child blinked at him with big green eyes from behind her big black glasses, matching her father in that regard. Her hair was dark brown and tied into a loose ponytail, the stray hairs flying away from her head wildly. In her ponytail, there was a bright streak of blue, the same shade of Mako’s and a small black bow clipped onto her hair tie. If Raleigh had to guess on her age, he’d say that she was almost four. 

“Stay back, Kaiju specimens are extremely rare,” The biologist said easily, dumping the umbrella onto the ground with their things before he was adjusting his hold on the little girl in his arms. “So look, but don’t touch, please!” His voice rose in pitch before he began to help the girl out of her pink coat, not even looking at the other occupants of the elevator yet. The girl’s coat was interesting, sparkly in the low light and the hood was lined with purple, but the outside was fitted with a unicorn hood and wings at the back. A stretch of purple hair went down the middle length of the coat, with added bow ties in the faux fur to boot. 

Stacker Pentecost looked at the two of them with a grin and a nod. “Mr. Becket, this is our research team. And their little assistant. Doctor Gottlieb and Doctor Geiszler, with Anneliese keeping them on track.”

“Oh, nah,” The omega grinned, finally peeling off the pink coat and handing it to Hermann. He turned to fully regard them all, “Call me Newt. Only my mother calls me doctor.”

“Stacks!” Anneliese grinned, reaching a hand out towards him. “Hi!”

Raleigh stepped back as the older alpha came closer, grinning at the girl. He always seemed to have an easy time connecting with children, and Mako smiled subtly at the memories from her own childhood. Stacker was not nearly as intimidating as people made him out to be. “May I?” Pentecost asked, glancing at Newton.

“Of course,” He replied, handing his daughter over. “She’s been excited to see you, was in all sorts of moods when she didn’t get to give you your chocolate milk in the morning.”

“My apologies,” Stacker said with a grin, holding her on his hip. “I had to go out early to grab this gentleman here,” He nodded towards Becket.

The girl followed his gaze to the newcomer and rose a brow. “And who are  _ you _ ?” Anneliese said with a bite of attitude, looking at Raleigh critically. 

The man was taken aback by her behavior, clearly going against her cute dressing habits. “Well - I’m Raleigh Becket. I’m a pilot,” He said slowly, unsure if she’d understand.

“Oh, you are a  _ pilot _ … okay,” She kept her gaze on him critically until she decided, “You are not as cool as the other pilots.”

Mako and Pentecost smiled at the child’s brutal honesty and Mako chimed in, “He’ll be cool, I promise you.”

“Mhm,” The child was clearly unimpressed, much to Becket’s shock. 

Newton snorted back a laugh at the look Raleigh pulled, shaking his head as he began to strip the black leather jacket from his body. “Hermann!” He requested, turning his head to glance at his mate, “These are human beings. Why don’t you say ‘hello’?”

“Oh, I have asked you not to refer to me by my a first name when we are around the others --” The alpha grumbled, peering at them all from behind the oversized hood of a parka. Raliegh rarely saw alpha's in the field of sciences, it was usually dominated by omegas and betas. Briefly, he wondered what the other man's place of study was as he watched the strange duo. Hermann pulled his hood down to reveal a tired, somewhat gaunt face with brown eyes. “I’ve had ten -”

“ _ Ten years of experience and I am very tired! _ ” Newton mocked in a deep voice as he swiftly began to roll up his sleeves. Anneliese giggled in Stacker’s arms and Hermann’s heated gaze softened at the sound. 

Raleigh’s eyes instantly landed on the tattoos. The omega had full sleeves, one on each arm, with striking colors and familiar shapes. At Becket’s right, the little girl began to mimic the action of her father, revealing her own drawn tattoos. They were sloppy but enthusiastic, and Raleigh felt a wave of something angry stir beneath the surface. Old memories of fierce battles were nothing but  _ art _ on their skin, but the child was simply following her father’s footsteps.

“Who is that, Yamarashi?” He said, unable to help himself. Those painful last moments were still fresh in his mind, and acidic feeling burning at the back of his throat. 

The omega looked delighted, happily pointing the Kaiju out. “Oh, this little Kaiju? Yeah, you got a pretty good eye,” He grinned, glancing back up at Raleigh as if he hadn’t just twisted a metaphorical blade in the alpha’s gut.

“My brother and I took him down in twenty-seventeen…”

“You know that he was one of the biggest category three’s ever? He was two-thousand five-hundred tons of awesome.” Newton’s voice caught with awe and Raleigh felt a bit sick and even more enraged. 

Mako and Pentecost shared a look while Anneliese struggled to roll up her sleeve correctly. The silence grew uncomfortably until Newton added, “Or… awful. You know, whatever you wanna call it.”

“Please, excuse him,” Hermann interjected, looking exasperated. “He’s a Kaiju groupie. He loves them.”

“Shut up, Hermann,” Newt cast a glare towards his mate, “I don’t  _ love _ them - okay? I study them.” He turned his eyes back onto Raleigh, “And unlike most people, I wanna see one alive and up close one day.”

Raleigh tensed, his lips pulling back in a silent snarl despite himself, his hands clenching into fists. He wished that Yancy was still here to keep him steady. 

Hermann straightened and Mako tensed, but Pentecost stood firmly still despite the child wriggling around in his grip. Newton’s jaw clicked closed, but he didn’t whimper or bow down. He stared right at the alpha, unblinking, challenging. 

“Look,” Anneliese suddenly demanded, smacking her arm out right into the pilot’s chest. Raleigh grunted in surprise and glanced over as Mako and Pentecost diverted their attention over to the marker doodles. “This is Doctor Kraken,” She pointed with a nail that was covered neatly in black ink, to match Newton’s own hands. “He fixes J- _ Jaegers _ ,” She stumbled on the pronunciation, but the enthusiasm was still there like she didn’t notice the tension rising in the elevator.

A large octopus was curled around her left forearm, winding in various colors of blues, greens, and purples. A few tools were held in its many tentacles, wrenches, hammers, and pink band-aids. “And this one is Doctor Jellyfish, she fixes the pilots.” Anneliese pointed to her other arm, motioning to a bright blue and pink jellyfish swimming down the length of her forearm. She beamed up at him with a toothy grin, her eyes shining. “That way people stay healthy  _ and _ happy!”

The angry feeling simmered some and Raleigh breathed out deeply through his nose. He thought about mentioning Yamarashi again, but the scientist couple was already stiff and alert beside him. Above them, the elevator gave a friendly chirp, alerting them that they’d reached their destination.

The biologist reached around Raleigh and Stacker seemed to get the unspoken message, handing Anneliese back into his waiting arms. Even Hermann was watching Raleigh closely, his lips drawn into a thin line and cane tapping against the ground. 

“It’s about time we touched up Doctor Kraken, huh?” Newton said, turning away from Raleigh pointedly. Hermann stepped closer, putting a hand on Newton’s side to keep him near. Those dark eyes of his were narrowed and Raleigh got the impression that the doctor’s crippled leg wasn’t going to stop him from defending his family if necessary.

“Yes! He’s getting sick,” Anneliese agreed, only pausing to wave after the duo as they left. “Bye-bye Mako, bye-bye Stacks!”

“See you later, Anne!” Pentecost boomed, striding into the next room with a purpose and a mental reminder to apologize to the scientists later. They may be eccentric, but they got results, and he needed them to stick around. It had been hard enough convincing them to come to the Shatterdome anyways, especially when Anneliese had been so much younger, but he had grown fond of their residence and wasn’t going to let Raleigh’s behavior drive the family off.

The two remaining alphas eyes met, and Hermann was unflinching in his glare of warning. It was impressive, and Raleigh only raised his chin and nodded in understanding. In return, Hermann nodded slowly, watching him closely. 

Newton glanced at Raleigh as the pilot exited the elevator with his expression carefully schooled, holding tight to his daughter. Mako and Anneliese exchanged waves, the little girl all smiles as they departed. “Bye-bye!” She said expectantly, her eyes on Raleigh’s back.

He didn’t look back as he walked down the hall to join Mako, but he felt the tension slowly begin to ooze out of his frame. 

“Excuse me!” Anneliese peeped up, “I said,  _ bye-bye _ !”

Raleigh rose a brow in disbelief as he turned to regard the girl. “Bye,” He returned with a lame lift of his left hand, an amused smile slowly pulling at his features as she waved quickly at him before the elevator doors sealed shut once more.

“Well… they’re certainly an interesting couple,” The pilot noted hesitantly as he walked beside Mako.

The alpha grinned, eyes sliding towards him, “Oh, you haven’t even met the others.”

Raleigh pointed back at the elevator as they walked, “How old was that kid, anyway?”

“Oh, Anneliese? She’s four in less than a month.” Mako flipped through her charts as they entered the main floor, people bustling around them in a mixture of engineering prowess and stress.

“But she -”

“Talks like she’s older? Her parents are both geniuses, are you really surprised that they have her on advanced reading courses?”

“...Guess not.”

"And you really shouldn't get on their bad side. They're the main reason we know when the Kaiju will appear out of the drift, and what works best to kill them," Mako added seriously, causing Raliegh to scowl guiltily. 

-:-

“What a dick,” Newton remarked once the doors closed.

Hermann sighed, shoulders slouching. “Language, Newt.”

“Yeah,” Their child wrapped her arms around the omega comfortably, giving him a hug, “No bad words!”

“Alright, alright. That guy wasn’t very nice,” The biologist muttered, rocking Anneliese back and forth in his arms, more to comfort himself rather than her. “I mean, he bared his teeth at me! Who even does that anymore?”

“Brutes do,” Hermann sniffed, opening his arm up for the girl as she turned to reach for him. She happily switched over into his free arm, snuggling into the fur lining of Hermann’s hood with a yawn. “On a more positive note, I think it's nap time soon, darling.”

“But I wanna see the samples,” Anneliese yawned again, louder and longer this time.

“You’ll see them,” Newton smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her windblown hair. “I promise, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make this a series, for now, I think Anneliese might have more appearances in the future. I chose that name because of its German origins and its pronunciation! She's a hellion.


End file.
